Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/TEEN FORTRESS 2 era
TEEN FORTRESS 2 primarily takes place in Anno Glorii 1997 and 1998. The setting is first seen in ITS MY LIFE!, when Marrissa Roberts mishandles her powers, entering a black hole, which transports her from Portal Labs to its past version, Portal High School. The setting ended up inspiring MarrissaTheWriter, who wrote a spinoff story, TEEN FORTRESS 2, set almost entirely in this era and retelling the events of ITS MY LIFE! from the perspective of Scot, a member of the TEEN FORTRESS 2. In addition, two more stories, Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, retell the events of this era from the perspective of Principal Business Lady and Wheatly respectively. Previous: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii#AG 1984-1992: Downfall of Portal High School Early school year * Two months prior to the events of THE KILL OF SNAPE, in Hogwarts: ** Harry Potter kills "VLODMORT" by destroying all his Horcruxes. Yet, there is still a final fight between him and the "Deth Deelers". HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "Chapter 1: DEPTHLY HOLLOWS" * A few weeks prior to the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, in Florida: ** Scot's brothers kill Katty Smithereens. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER 1: MEET THE SCOT" ** Scot accidentally kills Wulf. ** Scot escapes from his brothers in Florida. * AG 1997-1998: The events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE take place. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal High School during Principals Business Man and GLaDOS's rule" * At some point, Harry Potter is called to meet with the new principal of Hogwarts since Albert Dumblydore's death, Gobo Fraggle. Gobo informs Harry that Snape, believed to be dead, is still alive and has been tracked using Hogwarts's drones. He has been found out to be in Portal High School. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER 2: PLAINS TRAINS AN SEXXXY" ** Harry suggests using Hogwarts's drones to defeat Snape, but his idea is shot down as Snape's magic is too powerful. Therefore, he and Jenny (Ginny) Weasley pack for their trip to the city of Portal High School, with Gobo directing that Jenny (Ginny) should deal the final blow. ** Harry and Jenny (Ginny) encounter Snape's goons, Iggy and Huey, for the first time. ** Harry and Jenny (Ginny) encounter Mr. Norris the janitor. He asks them to prove themselves, as he doesn't trust Gobo; however, Harry instead gives him amnesia. ** Harry and Jenny (Ginny) take the train from Hogwarts to "British Areport". There, Harry is immediately recognized. ** Jenny (Ginny) points Harry to "Dr. Lettuce Plaster Surgery" shop in the airport. Harry decides to go there to alter his looks, and meets Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce for the first time. ** Robot and Roslalonde perform their surgery. Robot also slips up while talking, mentioning the name "Wheatly" for the first time. ** After paying and thanking Robot and Roslalonde, Harry (Wheatly) and Jenny (Ginny) board the airplane to the city of Portal High School. The airplane happens to be flown by an infant Whip Whittaker. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER 3: RIDE TO PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL" ** On the airplane, The Hobbit attempts to molestrape Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny). Wheatly ends up killing him, also spreading blood on the airplane's windows. * Principal Business Man (Business Lady) observes the primordial TEEN FORTRESS 2, without Scot. Demonman pulls a prank on him (her), stuffing beer in his back pocket. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTPER 1: MEET THE BUSINESS MAN" ** AG 1997, November: "Gluttony Magnolia"/Glaveria Mellark, Business Man (Business Lady)'s wife, notices the beer once he returns home. It thus converts her to Principal GLaDOS, who demotes Business Man. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Appendix B: Rulers of various factions (list)" * Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) arrive at the city of Portal High School. There, they meet Robot and Roslalonde again, who give them a limo ride to Portal High School. ** Roslalonde, mishandling her limo, ends up crashing it. The crash makes a zoo koala escape. ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) are met by Principal GLaDOS, who announces that they are late. ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) arrive to Portal High School. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CAHPTER FOURD: FIRST DAY OF CRASS" ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) first meet Caroline. After then, Principal GLaDOS gives them a tour of Portal High School. ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) first meet Bertha Boombooms. ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) arrive to a History lesson held by Mr. Pursell. There, they encounter the Lettuce twins once again, as subjects of the lesson who are believed to be dead by the time of THE KILL OF SNAPE. Having learned from the Lettuce twins' mistakes, Gabe Jonson decides to create a portal gun, thus creating the foundation for Portal Labs. ** Due to not having British food for a while, Jenny (Ginny) suffers from a stroke. Wheatly takes her out, encountering druggy jerks that happen to be bronies. Wheatly then encounters their dead member, and from him, acquires an address. ** After getting the address, Wheatly takes Jenny (Ginny) to the cafeteria. There, she is made British food by Solder. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER FLIVE: THE FIRST INCONTER" ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) arrive to a Math lesson held by Snape, under disguise as "Mr. Sanpe". Snape immediately recognizes them as being familiar, before commencing the lesson. ** Bertha Boombooms and Mr. Sanpe enter a relationship. ** Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) encounter Caroline, who is being given a punishment from Business Lady. The two leave Portal High School. * Meanwhile, Robot, Roslalonde and Skepness Man Lettuce enter the brony lair, pretending that Skepness Man is their son and that they are to buy him a birthday present. * At some point, Wheatly and Jenny (Ginny) arrive to a Physics lesson held by now-demoted Business Man (Business Lady). Zim and Dib are thus gotten rid of by being thrown underground. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CAHPTER 2: THE ARRIVAL FO WHEATLY AN JENNY" ** Jenny (Ginny) informs Business Man (Business Lady) of Mr. Sanpe. Business Man instead decides to let his (her) robotic teacher deliver a lesson and encounters Mr. Sanpe himself. ** Mr. Sanpe almost kills Business Man (Business Lady), instead killing a door. Business Man returns to his (her) classroom. ** Business Man (Business Lady) discovers the robotic teacher is still delivering a lesson, despite class being dismissed, and throws him underground. ** Zim and Dib are fighting underground. They hit a time machine, transporting them to the future, and soon enough the robotic teacher arrives. *** Emprase Contone Ovasere arrives in the underground part, before this point. She uses the time machine, going to the future. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "DA COOOP BOTS - PROLOG: DE FONDING OF PORTOL LABS /EXTENDOD/" * The Christmas holidays begin. Business Man (Business Lady) begins drafting the "portol the 4th millennia" franchise. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTĘR FORE: BUZINESS MAN REELOWDED" ** Gir visits Business Man (Business Lady). He (she) explains her that Zim is gone away, and therefore Gir leaves. * Several days after Wheatly and Ginny arrive at Portal High School, Ginny changes her name to Jenny "becos it is proper American". HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "Cha56: Battle with the Bronies part 1" ** Jenny and Solder begin dating. When Wheatly learns of this, he is heartbroken. ** Gabe Jonson runs up to Wheatly and Jenny, informing that he has found [[Flyhoof|a barely holding pony]. The team takes her out of the vicinity of Portal High School. ** Wheatly has math with Mr. Sanpe. He realizes that he left his wand behind in British England, and when he shouts it out, Sanpe gets suspicious. He gives Wheatly a math problem to keep him busy. ** Wheatly encounters Robot and Roslalonde again. ** Wheatly meets Gabe and Caroline. He learns that the deportation of the pony was unsuccessful. * AG 1998, January, February: TEEN FORTRESS 2 becomes more volatile, but Business Man (Business Lady) still manages to fight back. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 5: TEEN RECONSIDER 2" ** The influence of TEEN FORTRESS 2 grows beyond Business Man (Business Lady)'s control. ** In an event with Gaz, Business Man (Business Lady) is whisked away by the TEEN FORTRESS 2. He (she), Gabe Jonson and Caroline are accepted as "the extended TEEN FORTRESS 2". ** Business Man (Business Lady), Gabe and Caroline all set up temporary residences in the underground part of Portal High School. ** Cave Jonson comes to Gir's house, with the robot thinking that Cave is from pizza delivery. Cave then converts Gir into a female human. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHATTER 7 THE EVULZ OF CAVE JONSON GIRS POV" ** Gir becomes a student of Portal High School. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAOTER 6: THE EVULZ OF CAVE JONSON" ** Ingineer completes a time machine exam, written by Business Man (Business Lady). ** Ingineer reveals Cave's plans to Business Man (Business Lady). They team up against Cave. ** After school, Cave and Gir have sex. This ends up with Gir becoming pregnant with a child which she would later name Zim. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "EPILOG: DE FONDING OF PORTOL LABS" Scot's arrival * 7:11 AM: The next day, Business Man (Business Lady) waits for Cave outside of Portal High School. We learn that lessons in Portal High School begin at 8 AM. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER ATE: AN ADDISHUN TO DE GANG" ** Scot arrives at Portal High School. He is immediately accepted as a student of Portal High School and into the TEEN FORTRESS 2. ** Principal GLaDOS comes around, having Cave restrained and expelled from Portal High School. ** Scot first encounters Gabe Jonson, Caroline and Wheatly. * Wheatly arrives at the brony base. ** Wheatly witnesses the death of the injured pony, named Flyhoof, at the hands of Bertha Boombooms. ** The battle against the brony base begins with Skepness Man Lettuce burning a brony's face. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CAHPTER 7: BATTLE WITH THE BRONIES PART 2" ** The bronies take out a tank and fight with it. Skepness Man Lettuce throws a grenade in the tank, exploding it; however, Wheatly shields himself and Skepness Man. ** Wheatly witnesses Bertha run away. Sad that he will never get her, Wheatly is counseled by Skepness Man Lettuce, who shows them photos of the running away. * At the time, Gabe and Caroline are reading up on the Lettuces. They learn that Robot's full name is "Marrissa Roberts Lettuce", and decide to name their future daughter after him. ** Robot and Roslalonde meet Gabe and Caroline, and, being angered by the attempted research, briefly port them to the time of the dinosaurs. * The next day, Wheatly blackmails Bertha with the photographic evidence of the brony fight. Bertha immediately loses her popularity and is forced to commit sewiside. ** After Bertha's sewiside, lessons in Portal High School are canceled. * Scot begins living with Snipper. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAAPTER 2: SNIPER'S NEW PET" ** Due to Mr. Sanpe shooting curses, Principal GLaDOS dismisses everyone. She and Business Man (Business Lady) agree to go to the senior graduation party. ** Business Man (Business Lady) encounters Gir, who at the time is singing the Doom Song. ** Business Man (Business Lady) first takes the spacetime anomaly detection device to Portal High School. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 9: CAVE DOOS MORE EVUL" ** The spacetime anomaly detection device first registers an anomaly. It turns out to be Atlas and P-Body from the future. ** Cave distracts Atlas and P-Body, saving Business Man (Business Lady) and Principal GLaDOS. ** Scot and Snipper find the escaped zoo koala. They decide to name her Katty. ** Scot brings Katty to Portal High School, where she begins eating his baseballs. ** Scot excuses himself and accidentally enters the girls' bathroom. He thus discovers Pyro is a girl. ** Various naked girls are angered that Scot entered their bathroom. They chase after him. Wheatly is there to witness it. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPPTER THREEN: SEEKRITS OF THE PYRO REVEALED!"HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHATER ATE: SPANES REVENGANCE" *** The naked girls are raped by football dudes. Heevy declares this to be a personal offense (due to his gun "Sasa" being raped), and fights the football dudes. *** Wheatly uses his magic to stop the rape. However, he doesn't notice that Snape is watching. * At the time, Robot and Roslalonde are in a wrestling championship. They challenge Max "The Canni-bull" Richards and win against him. ** Robot and Roslalonde continue their winning streak by overpowering Shrek. ** After the defeat, Robot and Roslalonde ask for the strongest fighters the wrestling championship has to offer. Those turn out to be Hulk Hogan and Strong Bad, who end up fighting alongside the protagonists of TEEN FORTRESS 2. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER TEEN: GRADULATION" * Mr. Sanpe confronts Wheatly, knowing that the latter is a Hogwarts student. However, Wheatly accidentally lets on that he is Harry Potter. ** Mr. Sanpe gives Wheatly amnesia, making him forget that any identity that he used to have. Principal GLaDOS reminds him that he is Wheatly, and thus Wheatly assumes his identity for a lifetime. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW GIRL" * Scot and Snipper lose Katty. ** Scot and Pyro have their first kiss. ** Katty comes across Spy trying to rape Caroline. She comes back to Scot and Snipper, and informs Snipper of the event, due to him being able to communicate with koalas. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHPATER 4: KATTY TELLS ALL" ** Scot first encounters Principal GLaDOS. ** Scot and co. find Spy and Caroline in the drama room. Snipper is able to reveal Spy's identity. ** Principal GLaDOS expels Spy. ** At the direction of Gobo Fraggle, HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER FINAL (FANTASY LOL): FINAL COMBAT" Cave finds Wheatly and turns him to a robot. He then sends him to the future. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER FIFE: ITS HIS LIFE!"HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER NINE: INTO THE TWIST" ** Business Man (Business Lady) traces Wheatly in the cameras. He (she) thus goes to the future. * A week since he (she) left, Business Man (Business Lady) arrives from the future. Caroline first announces the senior graduation party. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHOPTER EELEVUN: OH WOTE WOT?" ** Scot's brothers sacrifice Saxton Hale. * At some point, Jenny enters a bathroom to communicate with Ron Weasley and Hermoany Stranger. She learns that Hogwarts is in grave danger, as it has been taken over by Iggy and Huey. ** Jenny resolves to kill Mr. Sanpe during a math lesson. * The senior graduation party occurs. TEEN FORTRESS 2 appears with their couples, including Jenny Weasley. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER SEX: BIG PARTY BLOWOUT"Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 12: PARTY ROON (BE CAVE JONSON)" ** Looise Boombooms attempts to suffocate Jenny. ** Cave crashes the senior graduation party. He also brings Scot's brothers and Dog the Bounty Hunter. ** Cave destroys Ratman's balls, prompting him to replace them with the Space and Rick Cores. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER TWELF: THE FINAL BATTLE" ** April: Principal GLaDOS is killed when Dog the Bounty Hunter puts her in the line of Heevy's gun range. Principal Business Man (Business Lady) takes her place. ** Gir finishes singing the Doom Song. * Solder and Jenny Weasley break up. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER TENS: THE KILL OF SNAPE!" * Principal Business Man (Business Lady) returns to the house where he (she) lived with Caroline. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTARE 13: NOT ANODDER NOO GURL" * Jenny Weasley kills Mr. Sanpe. According to Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, the battle took place in a classroom. ** However, according to THE KILL OF SNAPE, the fight took place in a cafeteria. The events are as follows: *** Jenny, during a break, leaps from the ceiling and stabs Mr. Sanpe. This causes him to run through the halls, ending up in a cafeteria. *** Mr. Sanpe transforms into his "ULTAMATE FORM". *** Jenny drops a knife into someone's foot. The person attempts to fight Mr. Sanpe, but the latter snaps his hand off, landing it onto the Lettuce twins, who at the time are disguised as lettuce. *** The Lettuce twins regain their forms. They then teleport out of the place to where Skepness Man is, and order him to get Jenny to Hogwarts. *** Jenny stabs her knife through Mr. Sanpe's heart. *** Jenny receives another message from Ron. She is to go back to Hogwarts. In addition, Ron's identity as Gale Thunderpants is chronologically first revealed. * In British England: ** Ron suffers from various misfortunes from Iggy and Huey. However, he is able to fight back, making them covered in blood. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER SELEVEN: DEADLY ESKAPE FOR RUN" ** Iggy and Huey injure Hermoany, making her go unconscious. This angers Ron, and he enters a fight with them. ** Ron boards a broom stick. Iggy and Huey follow him, but get their faces covered with glass. ** Outside, a shark eats up Iggy and Huey and swallows Ron. However, Ron's magic is able to defeat the shark. ** Ron, now Gale, flies to Portal High School on a squid. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHATER Twelve: NO MONEY MORE PROBLEMS (LOL ITS PUN)" * Skepness Man Lettuce and Jenny Weasley fly with his jetpack to London. They encounter Gale, who informs Jenny of Hogwarts misfortunes once again. ** Skepness Man and Jenny realize that they don't have money. They decide to get employed at Hooters. ** The Hooters CEO, Tomas Anders, informs Skepness Man and Jenny that they will have enough money to go to Hogwarts in five months. As they can't wait, they decide to rob Hooters. ** Jenny brings a Hooters mascot to life. It attacks Tomas Anders. ** Tomas Anders is stabbed through the forehead by a "hot wing" in Jenny's chest. This turns on Skepness Man, and the two have sex. ** Skepness Man reveals that he already knows who his true love is. After agreeing to be on business terms, he and Jenny go to Hogwarts. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER THRITEEN: THE EVIL REVEELED!" ** Skepness Man is scolded by the Lettuces, who comment that it's too late. He and Jenny discover that all the Hogwarts teachers are dead. ** Gobo Fraggle unveils the Hogwarts Centipede, a Human Centipede-esque monster made out of Hogwarts students, with Hermoany serving as its head. ** Gobo Fraggle teleports Skepness Man Lettuce to an unknown time. ** Gobo Fraggle reveals that he had been behind turning Wheatly into a robot. ** Gobo Fraggle carves a pentagram on his chest, revealing a demon army. Jenny declares that she is unable to fight them. ** After accidentally calling the Queen Cymbal, Jenny meets Queen Elizabeth, who reveals herself to be a former Hogwarts student and a necromancer. ** Queen Elizabeth reveals that she, Gobo Fraggle and Taylor Swift went to Hogwarts around the same time, and that Taylor Swift broke Gobo's heart. ** Gobo Fraggle transports the entire fight scene to the past. Marrissa's arrival * Marrissa Roberts arrives at Portal High School from the time of Portal 1. She is met by Gabe Jonson and Caroline, who take her to Caroline's home. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER ATE: TIME FOR ADVENTURE" ** Marrissa accidentally mentions Justin Beaver, leading to suspicion. She is forced to reveal that she is from the future. Gabe Jonson begins formulating a plan to get her back home. ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady), while constructing a bigger spacetime anomaly detection device, passes out on the roof of Portal High School. ** The version of Wheatly from Portal 1 arrives. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER NINE: PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL AN A REVALATION!" ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady) wakes up. He (she) appoints Logic Editor and Loveable Freak as teachers, seeing as both her own and Mr. Sanpe's positions have become vacant. ** In Portal High School, Atlas and P-Body briefly arrive at this point. They are subsequently squished by Heevy, who then introduces the rest of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 to Marrissa. This is where Scot first meets Marrissa. ** Ingineer gives Caroline speshul powers. ** Cave Jonson first reveals the evil TEEN FORTRESS 2. The evil and good TEEN FORTRESS 2 have a fight. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER TEN: WHO IS CAVE JONSON?" *** Marrissa shoots Cave Jonson with her speshul powers. He is presumed to be dead. ** Cave Jonson reveals himself, showing that he didn't die, and shoots Caroline. Gabe Jonson proceeds to kick Cave in the groin, killing him. ** Caroline dies. Gabe resolves to build GLaDOS based on her body, naming her after Principal GLaDOS. ** Marrissa and the version of Wheatly from Portal 1 go to the future. ** Spy commits suicide. He is resurrected by Medik as his head. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTRER ATE: MEDIK AN DEMOAN DO FUNNY STUFF" ** Medik cures Demoman's drug problem by shooting him. His girlfriend Gaz gives him an eyepatch. ** The evil TEEN FORTRESS 2 resolve to avenge Marrissa. They create Assirram Strebor, based on the DNA from Marrissa's hair that the evil Spy stole. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER THIRTEN: MARRISSAS RESSUREKSHUN" ** Gabe Jonson changes his name to Cave. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER FORTEEN: HOW CAROLINE BECAMED GLADOS: THE FIRST EVIL OF ASSIRRAM"Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 14: HOW CAROLIN BEKOME GLADOS" ** Assirram goes to Cave (Gabe) Jonson's house, where GLaDOS is activated. Assirram immediately corrupts GLaDOS. ** Assirram injects herself with the speshul power needle, giving herself speshul powers. ** Assirram confronts Cave (Gabe) Jonson and holds him at gunpoint to build her a time machine. TEEN FORTRESS 2, "CHAPTER NINE: DEAD RISIN" ** Cave (Gabe) builds the time machine and Assirram escapes to the future. * Twelve weeks later, Scot and Pyro have been steadily dating. ** Marrissa and Assirram arrive from their "portal battle". Gabe and various other protagonists, including Scot and Pyro, begin killing the zombees. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 16: SHOWDOWN THRODOWN"Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 15: RISE OF DA IDDEOT SKOOL BRANE" ** Assirram "assirrams" Marrissa. Immediately after that, Marrissa kills Assirram and passes out. ** Scot attempts to break the prototip portal gun. In the process, he passes out. ** Marrissa gives birth to Chell Junor. ** Business Man (Business Lady) receives a call from President Abraman Linkan. ** Marrissa wakes up in Medik's room. ** A few months later, President Abraman Linkan awards various protagonists with medals and grants Wheatly Atlas's body. Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor thus return to Portal Labs. ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady) awards graduation diplomas. He (she) proceeds to punch Ring Mater, the then-"liter" of the falmer trollz, in the feces. * In Portal High School: ** Ring Mater reveals that Scot's brothers are around. ** Katty begins eating Wulf's balls. ** In the heat of the battle between Wulf and Scot, Atbod and P-Las, supposed kids of Atlas and P-Body, show up. ** After being restricted by various means, Wulf explodes. ** Redman and Bluman give a contract to TEEN FORTRESS 2, insisting that while Bluman would recruit them, Redman would clone them and recruit the clones. They thus become TEAM FORTRESS 2. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 16: SKOOL YERE END" * Outside Portal High School: ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady) gets in Gir's "Woot Crescendo". ** Portal High School and GLaDOS begin shooting rockets at each other. They hit each other and explode mid-air. ** Business Man (Business Lady) does a turn-around at the Moon. He (she) manages to guide both Portal High School and GLaDOS rockets to GLaDOS's layer. This, however, knocks out Business Man. ** Business Man (Business Lady) wakes up and learns about TEEN FORTRESS 2. GLaDOS recognizes him (her) as her parent and they have a family hug. After graduation * Shortly after the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, the gang begins studying at Half-Life College. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FORE: GETTIN DOWN TO BISINESS" ** President Abraman Linkan is encountered by Agents J and K, who inform that Marrissa is in trouble in the Hunger Games. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTRE 3: OLD FRENDS AN NEW ENEMYS" ** President Abraman Linkan suggests retrieving the TEEN FORTRESS 2. ** J and K arrive at the Portal High School. Gabe Jonson informs them that the TEEN FORTRESS 2 has graduated, but he doesn't know where. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FIVE: J AN KS WUBULOS ADVENTURE" ** J and K appear in Mr. Pursell's class. They "matrix" him. ** After defeating a monster in the toilet, J and K encounter Gale Thunderpants. He informs that the TEEN FORTRESS 2 is now at Half-Life College, before being flashed so that he doesn't remember their encounter. ** J and K arrive at Half-Life College. They meet Gaz, who informs that Alexander is ravaging. ** J and K enter Half-Life College, where meat is growing out of the walls. As they fight the meat, they meet Heevy. ** J and K enter Principal Gordon Freeman's office, where Alexander is "BLU AN NAKED!1!!!" They defeat him. ** J and K retrieve TEEN FORTRESS 2 and go to the future. * AG 1999: As a junior student of Portal High School during AG 1998, Caroline was to graduate in this year. However, it never happened due to her death and transformation to GLaDOS. * AG 2001: Skepness Man arrives at this point from AG 1001. He is attacked and immediately goes back. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 6: Arrival" * Cave (Gabe) and GLaDOS together have two children, Chell and Marrissa Roberts, via artificial insemination. However, due to a DNA mixup, Ratman's DNA is sampled for Chell instead of Cave's, making Ratman her biological father. * Cave (Gabe) founds "Apature Sience", a shower curtain company. However, he is still looking out for the brand of Portal High School. * Gir has a child from Cave (the evil twin), named Zim. * Scot and Pyro have a child, named Spy. Next: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii#AG 2008-2011: InterdimensionalPortaller era References Category:Timeline